


Interest

by afteriwake



Series: The Summer Of 100 Surprise Stories - Summer 2018 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Khan Owns A Hotel, Lost and Found, Molly Is An Assistant, Morning After, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: This was not the life he had wanted after all. And aside from one bright spot the night before, he thinks he's left to his boring, dull life until he realizes the sex toy in the lost and found belongs to the woman who interests him...and she's come to get it back.





	Interest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> So this was from a prompt claimed by **Dreamin** for the Khanolly ship (" _i work at the lost and found and does this thing seriously belong to you au_ ") that I decided to have some fun with. Enjoy!

He was looking at the small, pink vibrator with wonder. It was often things were left in the hotel rooms, yes, but this? He was fairly sure no woman in her right mind would leave behind _this_.

This wasn’t exactly something he had been trained for.

He’d inherited this place from an uncle who had, for some reason, seen potential in him. At first, he’d thought it would be a rather interesting life being a stand-up businessman but in reality? It bored him to tears. Business was not the avenue he wanted to spend his life being a part of. He wanted...more. He had no idea what “more” constituted, but it had to be better than this drudgery. He’d become the maintenance man, the bartender, the concierge, the bellhop and, on occasions, curator of the lost and found. And while he found out all sorts of interesting things and learned a few interesting skills, the work _itself_ wasn’t interesting.

Though he _did_ meet interesting people.

There had been a woman recently. The assistant to a rather bitchy author. She’d seemed shy around him at first, but a few drinks on the house had loosened her up and she had become vivacious. She’d invited him to her room when it all got quiet and he could still feel the firmness of her pert breasts, still taste her when she’d been dripping wet, still feel her tightening around his cock, still hear her calling his name as he thrust into her…

He may need another cold shower more than he realized. He’d caught her name, Molly, but there was so much more he wanted to learn about her. Unfortunately, her beast of a boss had found the hotel to be not to her taste and they had left the next morning while he had been taking care of other business.

“John?”

His head popped up at her voice. He wasn’t imagining it just because he still wanted to fuck her, did he? But no, she came closer to the desk and he took in the loose clothing she wore that he knew held a spectacularly beautiful body. “Molly,” he said.

“I...um...left something, in my room,” she said, tucking a hair behind her ear. “It’s rather personal. Could I...could I go up and look?”

So. The vibrator was hers. He pocketed it and then nodded. “I’ll go upstairs with you if you’d like.”

She gave him a warm grateful smile and they made their way to the lift. She stayed close to him, and he to her, as they went up to the top floor and made their way to the penthouse suite. She frowned when she saw housekeeping had already done its job. “I doubt I’ll find it,” she said.

“Do you know I work in lost and found along with everything else I do?” he said, stepping closer to her. He turned the knob on the vibrator and she shrieked and turned to face him, cheeks aflame as he pulled it out of his pocket. “Does this seriously belong to you?”

She nodded. “Oh my God...”

“The housekeeper believed it belongs to your harpy of a boss,” he said, turning the knob off. “She had some words about her.”

“She is a rather vile woman,” Molly said with a sigh, taking the vibrator from him when he offered.

“Then stay,” he said. “Don’t go back to her hotel. Stay and we’ll make use of every surface in this suite.” Then he nodded to the vibrator. “And perhaps that as well.”

There was a heated look in her eyes as a smile slowly spread across her face. “I suppose I could strike out on my own,” she said, stepping forward and playing with his tie.

He let his fingers slide to the small of her back and pulled her against him so she could feel his cock straining against the front of his trousers. “I did not like having to leave your bed this morning. A cold shower as I got dressed, and then I was presented with your personal sex toy and all I could think about was my face between your legs, teasing you with it as I licked you dry.”

She turned the knob with her fingers and then moved her hand so the vibrator was pressed against his cock. She rubbed it and he nearly threw her onto the bed, the need to be inside her so great. But now. Teasing. Teasing and pleasure and hearing his name on her lips over and over...that was what he wanted more.

He pinned her hand and the vibrator between them, capturing her mouth in his for a kiss that nearly plundered her mouth, and her hand let go of the vibrator and inched its way up to the button of his trousers to deftly undo it, and then she gave space between them to lower his zipper and free his shaft as the vibrator dropped to the floor. She handled him with exquisite care, stroking the length of him and teasing his tip with her thumb.

And he could not think straight. She was wearing a dress and when he lifted the skirt to remove her knickers he found she was wearing none. “You naughty girl,” he murmured, moving his lips from hers to the delicate flesh along her collarbone, nibbling at the skin there.

“I felt you owed me a round two, and if I couldn’t get it, easier to use the vibrator when I had no knickers on.” She tilted her head back to give him better access. “It’s nice, but I’d rather have you take me as often as possible.”

“Every surface,” he said as he moved her hand away, backing her against the wall before letting his trousers drop to his ankles and making sure she was wet. And she was; he could feel her likely wetness on the fingers he thrust inside her, enjoying the mewling she did as she leaned her head against his chest. When he felt she was wet enough, he lifted her up and positioned her so he could thrust into her and fuck her against the wall. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as he thrust into her, filling her and causing her to gasp. “John!” she said, digging her nails into his shoulders.

It was short but satisfying as he thrust into her quickly and as hard as he could, needing to take her, needing to claim her, needing to feel interested again. And as she screamed in pleasure as she came, he let himself go, knowing it may not have been the best idea to have an unprotected shag but should anything come of it...he would be there.

Molly Hooper interested him, and he liked to be interested.


End file.
